This program is involved with the development of new NMR spectrometer and computerized net which will service four NMR spectrometers with a sophisticated plot station information retrieval and computational capabilities for reducing and analyzing data. In addition a program of basic NMR research primarily oriented to relaxation studies is underway. Collaborative research in enzyme kinetics, tRNA, 5S-RNA, hapten-antibody interaction, bile fluids, hemoglobin derivatives, alkaloids, heterocycles of medicinal importance, etc. is in progress. A limited amount of free analytical service is provided to users interested in exploratory research in the biomedical fields.